


Remember

by Ryuko_Shepard8



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-01-22 23:31:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12493352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryuko_Shepard8/pseuds/Ryuko_Shepard8
Summary: After Shepard watches her parents being kill on Mindoir, she's taken in on a turian war ship. It is there that she meets Garrus Vakarian, a young turian on heirchy serve. He comforts her for the night and they both go their seperate ways. Years later, after joining the alliance again, Shepard runs into Garrus again, and they make up for lost time





	1. Chapter 1

The best word she could use to describe that night, would be fast. Like, one second things were normal. The sun was setting and she was tending to the crops outside before supper. She remembered that she was barefoot, she was always barefoot, it was common for her. Her mother yelled out at her to come in soon, she said she would, but she wanted to stay a bit longer, just to watch the sun set over the colony. Then, she saw the ships landing. It was normal for ships to land here, cause of all the trading, but those ships weren't normal. They didn't look like the ones that normally came for pickup and drop off.

She brushed her hair from her face, she kept it long so it was always getting swept in her face by the wind, “It's awfully late for trading.” She noted to herself, remembering that usually her and the rest of the family would have to wake up really really early to get everything ready for trade. Her parents would've told her if the times changed. 

Jane began to jog at a light pace towards her house, stopping when she noticed people exiting the ships. All batarians. That was odd. Usually only asari or other humans would come, but never batarians. In the sixteen years she'd been alive, she'd never seen a single batarian step foot onto the planet. They had a hatred for humans, so of course they'd do everything in there power to keep away from human planets. Then why were they here?

One of the ladies from a few houses down stepped up to the batarians, she couldn't say she knew her well, but she'd seen her a few good times. She began to speak to them, Jane figured she was probably asking why they were here. That was probably the number one question. When the woman stop talking, awaiting an answer, Jane took a few steps back. Something about them, just didn't feel quite right. Their demeanor and the way they stood. She wasn't good at reading alien body language, seeing as the only aliens she'd ever met in person were asari, but they just rubbed her the wrong way.

After a few more minutes of silence, one of the batarians stepped forward and pulled a gun from it's holster. The woman was afraid of course and Jane expected her to run, but she just stood there paralyzed with fear. She was shot through the head, point blank and she fell to the ground with only a light crinkle of grass. Her eyes were open and wide, she was staring directly at Jane, or at least that's what it felt like. She looked so dead, it was ironic to say, but she'd only been alive just a few seconds ago. 

She was stuck in place, like she couldn't move even if she wanted to. She didn't want to end up like that woman. She didn't want to die where she stood. She got one of her feet to take a step backwards. Then she thought, what about her family. Her mom and dad, they were in there. She wanted to run back, to help and warn them, but the batarians we're growing closer. They started hacking people's doors to get into their houses and soon enough they'd be upon her. She wasn't thinking when she ran away, she just ran. Her feet carried her, they apparently knew their way to safety. Her house got farther and farther away in the distance, but far wasn't far enough. They would search the entire planet, she was sure of it.

She was crying, her vision was blurry, so so blurry, she couldn't see where she was going anymore, she just hoped she got there soon. She tripped over a rock, of course and tumbled down to the ground. Jane took this time to look back at where the colony was. It was barely visible to her, but she could still see that they were still there, tearing apart the colony. Dragging people onto their ships and shooting others. Her foot hurt really bad, it was bleeding, not a lot, but enough to be worried. She didn't know what to do. Too many things were happening at once. Where was she supposed to go, or do. Were her parents still alive? How long would it be before those batarians found her and killed her, or worse.

She dragged herself into a tall patch of grass that was unkempt because it was so far away from the colony. She hoped that it was enough to her not visible for a while, at least until she could figure out what to do. She pulled her knees up to her chest, and sobbed. She cried until she thought she couldn't cry again, then she cried more. She placed her head atop her knees and closed her eyes. Maybe this was all just a bad dream, maybe she was just have a really bad nightmare and soon enough, she'd be back home again with no more worries. She hoped for that to be the answer.

When she awoke from her nap it was dark. The sky was full of stars and she could hear the gunshots. They aren't gone yet, she told herself, but something about this was different. She could see the flashlights out in the distance as they walked closer to her hiding spots, scouting the area.

“Hello, anyone out there!” One of them called.

She jumped. What if they knew she was there and was trying to lure her out with the thought of safety. She had no idea what she'd be able to do had they found her. She couldn't run, her foot was hurt so badly she could barely walk. 

“We're not batarians!” Another voice assured.

She thought about how hungry she was. Of course this all had to happen right before supper. Maybe they had food and she could get some sort of meal before being killed. Of course she wasn't thinking straight, but everything was still a bit of a blur.

“I'm here,” she said. Her voice was so hoarse, it hurt to even speak. She stood with her hands above her head, to show that she had no weapons. Jane wobbled a bit on her injured foot, but kept steady enough to not topple over right then and there. She looked into the eyes of her saviours. Not batarians, but turians. Turians in heavy armor with big guns. They stepped closer to her and rested their weapons, seeing that she was basically harmless. She could tell she looked like crap. With how messy her hair was and how dirty her clothes probably were. Her eyes were red and puffy from tears and she had dried blood all over her foot. She was a mess.

“Are you hurt,” the man asked when he finally reached her.

“Yes,” she whispered.

“How badly?”

She shrugged, “I haven't looked at it.”

“Where is it?”

“My right foot,” she said, gesturing downward, “it hurts too bad, I don't think I can walk on it.”

He holstered his gun on his back and extended his arms out to her, “It it okay if I carry you?” She nodded and he pulled her into his arms, carrying her bridal style. She was fairly small for her age, but she was still worried that she was too heavy

The walk back to where their ships landed was long and quiet, or at least it felt quiet. The two turians talked about something and she just stared up into the sky, watching the stars. When they passed her house, she looked back at it. It was dark, so she could barely see the inside, but all of the windows were shattered and their curtains were ripped. She wondered if her parents made it, she was hopeful, but she knew that it was likely they perished with the others or we're carried off on the batarian ship.

“Is anyone else left?” She asked, hoping that maybe one of her friends made it or even someone she didn't know very well. Just someone she felt close to, related to.

The turians got quiet, their conversation ended abruptly. She knew by their silence that she was the only one left. She looked at the shattered windows and destroyed houses, then she felt herself tear up again. Her mouth was dry and she honestly thought she couldn't cry anymore.

Arriving on the ship, she got so many stares. All of the turians stared her down like she was some sort of monster. She supposed she was, seeing that she was literally the only human on the ship. She felt so uncomfortable. She knew very little about turians, but she did know that she couldn't eat their food. She would just have to be hungry until she could get to a place with humans.

After taking a few stairs down she arrived at a med bay. There were a few injured turians there, but they kept to themselves. The turian placed her onto one of the empty beds, she noticed it was firmer than what she was used to, then he just walked away with only a miserable wave.

A turian woman walked in next. She only hummed a few times as she worked in her injured foot. She tapped it a few good times, earning a whimper from Jane, then she tightly wrapped in a bandage and walked away. 

She lie in the bed, her head turned to the side so that she wouldn't be staring directly the light. She was tired, but too afraid to sleep. Too worried about her mom and dad and all of her other friends to even let her eyes close for more than a moment.

Up the stairs, a young turian boy was happily exploring the warship. A glimmer in his eye. Most turians said that hierarchy serve was the worst, and most people got stuck with crappy jobs to do, but the turian boy got the best job yet. His father pulled a couple strings and got him to temporarily serve on a war ship, he knew it was to scare him out joining the military, but this only made him want to more.

“Garrus,” one of the crew peeked their head into the weaponry room he was snooping around and he nearly jumped to the ceiling.

“I wasn't touching anything!” He sputtered nervously.

“The captain needs to see you up stairs,”

He was sure that someone saw him go into the weapons locker and ratted him out to the captain. One wrong move and he'd be kicked off the ship and back on palaven, but he was just so curious about what kind of weapons they used.

As he marched hesitantly up the stairs, he prepared his whole story. He tried to hide the nervousness in his mandibles, but he knew it was still obvious. Reaching the captain, he watched him turn and walk down the steps from the CIC, the pride in his steps always worried him. It made him feel so much more terrible about screwing up.

“Garrus,” he always spoke proudly. It caused him to shiver a bit.

“Sir,” he said back stiffly.

“How old are you?”

“I'm fifteen, sir,”

“Good good,” he placed his hand over Garrus' shoulder, this was the most casual thing he'd done yet, “I'm sure you're aware of our new human guest.”

“Yes, sir, I am, sir,”

“You two are about the same age then, I guess. So listen to me, she's clearly traumatized. Maybe someone of the same age group would be helpful to her,”

“I'll see what I'm able to do,” he said softly, “Sir,” he added to the end.

He stepped down the stairs to the medbay. He'd never really spoken to a human before, he'd only seen the people briefly. He saw her on one of the beds. Head tilted to the side. She kept her foot perched on a pillow. He noted how strange their fringes were. Her's was longer than most of the one's he'd seen, and a really dark red color. He wanted to ask to touch it.

“Um hello,” he said, the only thing he could think to say.

She turned her head to meet his gaze. Even will his little knowledge of humans, he noticed the sad look she had in her eye, “hello.” She sighed.

“My name's Garrus, what's yours,” 

“I'm Jane,”

He stood there nervously, not knowing exactly what to say. He should've planned beforehand, but he wasn't thinking. He jumped back to the thought of her fringe, it was unlikely, but she would probably let him touch it. He hoped that it wasn't a insult to humans, or an erogenous zone as it was for turians, but his curiosity was getting the better of him.

“Can I touch your fringe,” he asked nervously, taking a step back in case he offended her.

“My… my fringe?” She looked around her body.

“Yes um-” he pointed to the back of his head, “this.”

“Oh, my hair,” she lit up slightly, “of course you can.”

His hands shakily reached over and touched her hair. It was so soft in his hands. Silky and smooth between his small fingers, “It's so nice.”

 

“Thanks,” she sighed again.

“I'm sorry, he said, pulling his hand from her hair, “about your colony and stuff.”

“It stings a lot, but I'll live,”

“The captain sent me down her to, you know, talk to you, but if you'd like to be alone-”

She cut him off, “No no, I enjoy having you here.”

She slowly took his hand, smiling softly. He didn't pull back or shy away, he just squeezed his hand in hers. Holding hands together until they reached the citadel.


	2. Chapter 2

  She rubbed her eyes when she woke up. She didn't remember going to sleep, but the entire night was a bit hectic for her either way. She looked over to her bedside, Garrus wasn't there. She should've guessed such a thing would happen, he had other things to do than to watch her sleep. She sighed as she sat up, her head was aching. She was dehydrated, all the crying she did without drinking anything would be the death of her. If she didn't die of starvation first. She hadn't eaten in hours, she just hoped they were reaching the citadel soon.

    Jane glanced at the staircase. Every so often a turian would walk down and check on the other patients, then leave. Most of the others who roomed with her had healed enough to go and continue on her duties. She was alone, hoping that Garrus would be back soon or that they would reach the citadel. She waited, seconds to minutes, minutes to hours. With every passing moment, her hope for Garrus’ return was nothing, but short.     She heard whispers coming from the stair case. Whispers about her.

 

_ She's unstable!  _ One voice said,  _ I don't trust humans and she's practically seen the entire ship. Who knows what kind of information she could leak on us. _

__  
  
  
Then the other voice,   
__  
The humans are no longer our enemies. I trust her. She is nothing more than a child. Go back to your post.  


__  
  
  
She knew that voice to be the captain. She heard him speak a few good times, and every time he did, she was reasonably frightened. He spoke in a tone that was strong and firm. Never a hitch in his voice, and no hesitation. He was like a robot or a.i. of sorts, so monotone, but his voice did have emotion, just not the very pleasant kind.

   She watched as he stepped down the staircase and glanced at her. She tensed, unintentionally, but she did not the less. Her gaze shifted so that she wouldn't have to look at him, but she could still feel him, his eyes on her. Her heart was pounding and her throat went dry. He was just one person, and he trusted her, he said that.

   “Jane, was it,” she was startled that it was even him talking. It didn't sound the same. It sounded rather soft and kind. Gentle of sorts, nothing like the rough captain she'd heard before. She turned to look at him.

   “Yes,” was all she could think to say.

    “We're reaching the citadel soon, will you be able to walk on that leg?” he stepped closer.

    “No,” she said, “no sir,” she added quickly, to which he responded with, with a laugh. It was so taboo, so strange. She didn't even know he was laughing for a moment.

    “No need to be so formal,” he slid his hands beneath her body and lifted her with no effort, “I bet you're starving.”

    She nodded slowly, “I am.”

    “Well, I don't know much about human food, but I do know of this one place that I hear your kind talk of a lot, I'm sure it's good,”

   “And Garrus?” She added on quickly before the quietness set over them.

    “Garrus is being punished,”

   “Punished?” 

    “It seems he was in the weaponry, a place that I didn't allow him to go. He's on cleanup duty on the lower decks, I'm sure you'll see him again,”

OOOOOOOOOOO

    She stepped into the citadel, a place she hadn't been in so many years, and took the time to admire the view. How long had it been? She smirked, nothing had changed yet everything felt so different. She was sad that she couldn't just wander around and reminisce like she desperately wanted to, she had to speak with the council about Saren and the Geth.

  Taking a few steps more she heard a desperate voice. Arguing, begging.   
__  
Just a little more time please  
  
. The voice said and she couldn't help, but to look in the direction of which it was coming from. The moment her yes met his her world froze, then shattered into a million pieces right then and there. His reaction must've been the same because he stopped right there, mid sentence to look back at her with an equal sense of surprise.

   “Garrus,” she whispered just beneath her breath.

   “Jane,” he sighed back in return.

   Her feet moved on their own as they ran step by step to him, eventually jumping and throwing herself into his arms. He returned the hug and squeezed her tight, giving her a twirl while she was still in the air. She was sad that she had to pull away, she was drawing more than a little attention to the scene she'd made, but she didn't let go of his hand. She wanted to keep in contact with him, literally.

   He'd changed so much she was surprised she'd even recognized him, she knew turians were tall but he was, a giant by their standard as well. Garrus was a lot more muscular now, stronger, he wore a visit that just made her melt. And his voice, his voice was the best part. Turian puberty must've hit him hard because he sounded what silk feels like. He had his clan markings on permanently now, and that touch of blue against his cheeks was more than enough to bring out the gray of his plates. Compared to him, she hadn't changed in the slightest.

    “It's been so long, too long,” he said and she nodded.

   “I looked for you, but I was sent somewhere else. I couldn't stay on the citadel,”

    “I'd heard, I wish I could've at least seen you off,” he gave her a pat on the head, taking this time to note that her hair had gotten much softer, “I heard you cried.”

   “I did, because I thought I'd never see you again,”

   “Well, here I am,” he opened his arms and she couldn't help, but throw herself into them again, taking note of how he didn't smell any different than what she remembered.

    “So, C-sec?” She asked.

    “Alliance?” He shot back.

    “Yeah,” she shrugged, remembering how she was terrified of guns as a child, now she knew almost every type to come out.

   “The touch look suits you,” 

  
   “It suits you too, Garrus,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I noticed the chapter problem we were having, thanks to your comments, and I think I've fixed it. Sorry, for the issue, I've never see that happen before.


	3. Chapter 3

She took another sip from her glass, watching as her did the same. The room was barely illuminated, the vid screen being the only source of light, but somehow she could still make out his strong features. How his mandibles twitched ever so slightly when something exciting happened in the movie. His eyes still shone that beautiful blue that just made her want to melt. He'd changed so much, she couldn't get over that. How she looked almost exactly the same, yet he seemed to be an entirely different person. She was surprised that she'd recognized him.

He was wearing his casuals, that was a serious win for her. It wasn't common to see a turian without armor, so she was of course excited. She didn't express this excitement though, she didn't want to seem weird in front of a guy she hadn't seen since she was sixteen. She wanted to make it look like she'd earned the commander status and ship she was give, even if she felt like she didn't, she could at least pretend.

Garrus stayed invested in the movie, it was some film he said turians grew up watching, and it made a lot of turians consider military. It wasn't bad, not was it good. It would've been better had she had the same nostalgia that he did for it, but this was her first time seeing it and she had mixed feelings.

She wanted to talk to him, hold a conversation, but she also felt as though this silence between them was good. It was the same kind of silence they had on their way to the citadel while he stroked her hair. It felt good. She almost didn't want to ruin with conversation, but she also wanted to know so much about him. What had he been doing these past few years? Why C-sec? What happened to the captain? She felt as though the questions would answer themselves in due time, but she also wanted to know so much at this one time. She really did miss him.

“Garrus,” she whispered so that she wouldn't be talking over the movie. It felt rude, considering how into it he was.

“Yes, Jane?” He responded, his eyes not leaving the screen.

“Did you miss me?” It was the first thing she could think to ask and she was more than upset with herself about it. She could've asked something a bit less obvious, but alas, this is what came from her mouth.

“Of course, I did,” he draped an arm over her shoulders and she pulled herself into his chest, “It was my fault I wasn't able to see you off. I was somewhere I shouldn't have been, and I was punished accordingly. I just didn't think it would take that long to clean the place up.”

“Was the weaponry worth it?”

“Absolutely, they had guns in there I'd never even heard of. It was my teenage fantasy. Now, let me ask you a question,” she nodded in response, “Where do you go? I mean, after we arrived at the citadel.”

“I was…” she thought for a moment, she'd moved from place to place so often, it was hard to pinpoint where it began, “I was on Earth. I lived in a foster home. I was never adopted, but when I turned 18 I enlisted in the military.”

“You'd never been to earth before that?” 

“No, I was born on Mindoir. I'd wanted to go, and my parents and I planned a trip, but you can see that that never worked out,” she sighed, thinking of how proud her parents would be of her. She missed them, she really did. She wanted to spend more time together with them before she was forced into the world and told to fend for herself. She had so much more to learn from them, and she had no other parenting figures in her life after that. All except for Anderson, he was like a dad to her, which she appreciated more than he could ever understand.

“How was Earth?”

“The food was okay,” she shrugged.

OOOOOOOOOOO

She watched Garrus leave her room with a slight pain in her chest, she knew he was just down stairs, but she didn't want him to go. She felt as though if she let him walk away, the same thing would happen again. She'd get her hopes up day and night to see him again, only to be let down. It was a silly thought, and made her feel a jit clingy, but he was literally the only part of her life from before the military that wasn't gone. She had every right to want to hold it close and cherish it.

“Garrus!” she called out to him before he got too far away. He turned to face her, she noted how she tensed every time those eyes landed on her, “Can you stay the night?”

“You, you want me to stay?” He asked. Hearing him sound so confused about it made her feel stupid for asking.

“Yeah, I guess. If you're not busy,”

“I'm not,” he stepped past her back into her room. She was excited to see that they could spend another night together, and hopefully, this time he would be there when she woke up.


	4. Chapter 4

Opening her eyes, she was greeted with a face. The face of a turian with gray skin plating. Blue clan markings. She was ecstatic, like a child on Christmas morning. Waking up next to Garrus was something that she always wanted to do, since that night together after the accident. He looked nice without his visit, off guard even, she was surprised by how beautiful his face was. 

    Her hand moved on it's own, she had no control of what she was doing. Her fingertips grazed his face, his mandible twitched a bit from the gentle touch. Gaining a but of courage, she placed the entire palm of her hand against his cheek, he felt so warm to the touch. His skin had this rough, leathery texture to it. She liked it so much. Her thumb continued to rub his face, his clan markings. They felt so smooth. Another twitch of the mandible, and a slight groan. He would be waking up soon, she was a bit disappointed by this, she enjoyed watching him sleep.

   His eyes fluttered open, and she was met with a piercing blue. She held her breath, afraid that he would he upset that she was touching him, but he did not speak. He blinked slowly, likely still tired, and gave a little yawn. Frozen in place from his icy blue stare, she did not move her hand. 

   “Jane,” he whispered. His voice in the morning was so rough, so crisp. She felt herself grow heated, she thought she was going to melt into a puddle.

    “Yes, Garrus?” Starting to remove her hands, she felt his grab her by the wrist and ease it back onto his face. Her cheeks felt like they were on fire. Why was she suddenly so nervous around him? It didn't feel right, but at the same time, it felt perfect.

   “You're up so early,” he chuckled.

   “I am,” 

    “And you're touching me?” 

    She began to retract her hand away again, only for him to pull it back.

     “I don't mind, Jane, it's payback for me touching your fringe,”

    “Hair,” she corrected.

   “Hair,” he repeated.

   They sat there, looking into each other eyes as she stroked his clan markings. They were so so soft against her fingers. She couldn't help, but to smile. It wasn't a nervous smile from the complete and utter silence, but rather, a happy smile because she was truly happy. Years and years and years had gone by, and at night she would sit and think about Garrus. She knew so little about this person that she'd only spent one night with, but she considered him a friend, maybe more. Knowing how slim the odds were, she knew that she was likely to never see Garrus again, the chances were one and a trillion, and yet here he was, lying in her bed and looking into her eyes. 

   With little thought and fueled with emotion, she leaned forward, lips puckered, she placed a light kiss against his mandible. It lasted not longer than a second and she was sure it was a wrong move on her part. His body stiffened slightly from the gesture, but she still saw his mandibles flutter ever so slightly. He blinked a few times, like he was trying to verify the situation. He sat up and her hand slid down his bare chest, he must've undressed some time during the night. She wasn't good at reading turian facial expressions, but with the way his mandibles fluttered, and how his eyes stayed widened, she suspected shock.

   “Sorry,” she chuckled, nervously as she too sat up, looking in the other direction so she would have to withstand the expression any longer, “That was an accident.” She assured. 

    “Accident?” He repeated, and she nodded slowly. God, she was such an idiot. “Your lips- is it? They're soft.”

    She felt her face heat up a bit, such a small complement, yet it made her so happy. She supposed it was because by human standards, her lips weren't much, but to turians they were probably something special. Even if that wasn't the case, she found it to be nice nonetheless, to the point where she felt as though she wouldn't be able to speak without her voice cracking.

    “I've seen a few humans doing that, is that how you kiss?” 

   She nodded, still not trusting her voice.

    “Turians do it so different,” she turned to face him he said this, “We don't have lips like yours, so our kisses have to be a little different.”

   “How do you do it then?” She asked, finally speaking.

    He placed a hand on her cheek, she took notice of how smooth they were on the palms, but the shortage of fingers for him still made her so uncomfortable, “Do you mind?” He asked.

    “No, I don't,” she sighed, so curious, and longing for this. 

   She watched as Garrus leaned forward, she did the same to meet him halfway. He tilted her head up and and she felt her eyes close, on instinct maybe. He pressed his forehead against hers. It didn't feel like much at first, then she felt something like a spark. It nearly shook her entire body in a pleasurable way. It quickly ran down her soon and caused her toes to curl. She accidentally left out a sigh or a moan, or both, she didn't know, she was too lost in the moment. 

   It was at this moment, that she noticed that her hands were still ragdolled at her side, that didn't feel right for the moment, so she slipped them up past his bare chest and wrapped them around his neck, pulling herself closer to him. His hand that wasn't placed against her cheek, slithered it's way around her waist, only pulling her closer until they were chest on chest. He was so warm. That was one thing she noticed, his body heat. Then, he began to purr, softly at first, it was barely even noticeable. As time went on, it got louder and he was rubbing his forehead against hers. He was such a cat. She loved it.

   Pulling back after what felt like hours that she never wanted to end, she noticed his little smirk. Like he was contempt with what he'd done. She couldn't help, but to smile back. The day had just begun, and she was smiling so much. She threw herself into his arms, she'd made a habit of doing that. He did his best to keep his balance, and once he was fully stable, he held her close. She really loved Garrus.

   “Garrus, I'll have to go soon,” the disappointment was prominent in her voice, she didn't want to leave this piece of her past just yet.

    “You go out there, kick some ass, then we can have another sleepover,”

    “Sleepover, huh?” 

   “Yeah, I enjoy spending nights with you. You stir in your sleep, keeps my senses sharp,”

    “Ha ha,” she pulled away from him, preparing to get dressed for the day


	5. Chapter 5

She had to admit, that morning with Garrus had her feelings like she was air. She felt light and happy, she hadn't felt like that in a long time. With the mix of people coming in and out of her life at the speed of light, she knew she had very few people she could trust to be there when she needed them. Joker and Anderson being the two main ones, but at the rate things were going with Garrus, she felt as though she could add him to that list of trustworthy people. That excited her, finally making herself believe that Garrus wouldn't leave her side again, because she wouldn't allow it.

Being romantic, if that's what you'd call it, with Garrus had her reconsider her entire view on relationships. She never wanted one. She just had casual sex here and there, but saying that she wanted to be with someone, she couldn't say she'd done that. She felt as though she couldn't trust anyone that way. Anderson was like her father and joker her brother, Kaidan also attempted romance, but he didn't feel right. He was a nice guy and all, but sparks didn't fly, she felt okay with him. No good, no bad, he was in the middle. And excellent soldier and quite the looker, but they didn't click. Or maybe they did click on Kaidan's end and she was deaf and didn't hear it.

Being this way, all happy and romantic and warm on the inside, wasn't any good on the battlefield. She was thankful Garrus didn't join her on this mission, he'd be ashamed to see how horrible she was doing. Fighting while happy must not have been her strong point, because she was taking bullets left and right. She was distracted, thoughts of Garrus constantly with her, she would have to go to the med bay when this was over. 

________________________________

She sat on one of the beds, her legs swinging from how high off the floor it was. She swore she hadn't grown an inch since she was sixteen, people told her that that wasn't true, but if she had grown, than everything else must've been growing with her. He body was a bit sore, everywhere. Taking that many shots was more than enough to take out her shields and put her out of commission for more than a few days.

She decided against telling Garrus about that, she didn't know how he'd react to something like this. Seeing as turians lived the military life, a bullet wound was likely no problem to him which was more of a reason not to tell him about it.

Dr. Chakwas patched her up with some bandages and she took her leave. Out in the field, she was thankful for that extra medigel she carried, or it wouldn't have been enough to cover her. She would have scarring, as always, because medigel still wasn't able to fix that problem yet, but it was nothing she couldn't handle. Scars came with being a marine, something she chose to do.

She like on her bed, staring up to the sky, her mind shifting to thoughts of Garrus again. She was going crazy always thinking about him. Surprisingly though, her thoughts began to shift to that night again. She thought about the batarians, how they just came and ruined everything. She was still a bit frightened of them to an extent, it hurt her to admit that. Then, Jane thought of her parents. The exact specifications of what happened to them were never released. She assumed them to be dead, but she watched people getting dragged into their ships, she watched those same ships take off with her people still inside then, maybe her parents were in that group of people. It was unlikely, but she hoped that maybe it was true. 

Just as her eyes began to slowly lull close, she heard her door open, alerting her back awake. She was greeted with the sight of Garrus, seeing him in person caused all of the fantasies to come back full force and make her heart fill with joy.

He didn't look to happy though, he looked down at her bandaged body with what she could only assume was a frown.

“Jane, how did this happen,” he asked, his voice filled to the brim with disappointment.

She shrugged, a sharp pain shooting through her shoulder as she did, but she ignored it, “I'm just a little distracted today, nothing serious.”

“Well we need you to focus, I can't have anything like this happening to you again. What's on your mind?”

“You,” she whispered softly, knowing that he wouldn't accept a lie.

He sighed, grabbing her by the shoulders and pulling her into a hug, “you're such an idiot,” he stated blandly.

“I know,”


End file.
